Pride of the kingdom
by strongwolf4
Summary: A prisoner form The Kingdom Of Stars escapes. Prince Alfred doesn't want to be treated like a child, but also wants to prove himself. He knows the prisoner is innocent, but how can he prove it? And how can he and his friend catch a prisoner? And what is the king of The Kingdom Of Shadows planning in the mean time? Can Alfred clear a prisoner's name and end a coming war?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The loud sounds of battle erupted from the large forests, signaling the attack had begun. King Arthur watched from the patio of his castle, as fire began to spread through the dark night forest. The moonlight lit the night perfectly. This was such a beautiful night to win a battle; the weather was apparently on his kingdom's side. He turned to the footsteps the sounded behind him on the steel floor. "King Arthur, how is the battle? Can you see from here?"_

"_Yes Francis I can," he replied sternly, "and from the sound of the battle cries, we're winning." Arthur turned back to the burning forest. He hoped no one got burned; it would be nobler to die in battle._

"_Yes, mon ami Gilbert is a great soldier. He'll teach the Kingdom Of Shadows a lesson." Francis turned and sat himself in a chair nearby, "You trust he'll bring us to victory?"_

"_Of course. He has before." Arthur continued to watch the forest burn. He hoped that his lead soldier Gilbert would bring them to another victory against the damn Kingdom Of Shadows. That kingdom; the only thing their king wanted was to control all the kingdoms and make them become one with his. All the other kingdoms were against it, and so was he. They all tried to stop him, but King Ivan was very clever, and very strong._

_The sound of a loud bang declared the battle was over. Arthur and Francis turned to the forest and saw red fireworks shoot out into the sky. Red fireworks indicated that his kingdom had won._

"_We win," Arthur smirked, "As expected of Gilbert."_

_They waited until the troops got back with the survivors. Arthur watched from his patio with concern as wounded soldiers passed him below, and dead bodies were carried back. Arthur wondered, was it all worth it?_

"_KING ARTHUR! KING ARTHUR SIR!"_

_Arthur turned to his door which had slammed open, revealing a panting, wounded soldier; "I've brought you a message! It's terribly important!"_

"_Vash! You should be with the doctors, treating your wounds!"_

"_But it's urgent! I've already told the others, and those who were with me at the battle saw it!"_

"_What-"_

"_Gilbert's betrayed us!"_

**Author's note!**

**Short prologue is short I know. I think I'll upload chapter one today too, so more to read ;)**

**I'm honestly trying to figure this whole thing out. Honestly I just might get lost in this story and lose grip of the plot. But I hope it goes well ok over time.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	2. The traitor

_Chapter 1_

_The Traitor_

**One year later…..**

The sun shined through the pink curtains in Alfred's room. The sunlight reached the bed, and the child rubbed his eyes from the burning light. He awoke, sitting up in his bed. He quickly remembered his father was giving a speech to the kingdom today. He jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. He didn't like the clothes his father picked out for him. Too fancy. He shrugged and threw them on, dashing to his father's throne room. He burst through the doors, looking around for his father. He wasn't in the room, and noise that should be below the patio was not. It was quiet.

The child sighed sadly and walked down the hall to the stairs. Walking to the kitchen he saw his father sitting in the room, talking to his subordinates. His father turned and smiled:

"Good morning Alfred. Where were you this morning?"

"I-I slept in. Sorry dad."

"No apologies needed, son. I understand I kept you up late last night. I hope you remember what I taught you."

Alfred yawned a reply. His father had kept him up all night, teaching him how take over the kingdom when he dies. He was eleven years old, he needed sleep! But his father thought otherwise apparently.

"Mon ami, Arthur, we should continue."

"Right," Arthur turned away, "Alfred, I left your breakfast on the counter. Please eat it in the dining room. The kitchen is not your place right now." Arthur made a shooing motion with his hand. Alfred nodded and turned to the dining room. He was so proud of his father. His father was kind to all of his subjects, and he was smart. He would take down King Ivan! _He_ would! Not King Yao, or, King Berwald; and if there were any others.

He sat at the table munching on his waffles, but the noisy conversation in the kitchen distracted him from his meal. He quietly tiptoed to the kitchen door, and listened in on the conversation:

"So, it's one year now. Do you think he'll finally confess?"

"Who knows? He keeps saying he didn't betray us but from what Vash told us, he saw Gilbert holding Vogel, his little sister, with a knife in his hand. Poor girl, she had just become a soldier; following her brother's footsteps."

Arthur turned, "Well he better confess. We've done enough to those he's known. Banished his stupid little brother and that damn Spaniard, and his wife." Arthur paused for a moment to the thought of the Hungarian woman, "I honestly felt bad about banishing her. She was strong, a brave soldier."

"Mon ami-"

"But _you_ Francis, are loyal. I know you were friends with Gilbert, but you put your loyalty before him that day in the court. Well done." Arthur smiled to the Frenchmen. Francis just turned, trying to hide the discontempt that filled his blue eyes. Alfred didn't know what was going on. Who was this "Gilbert" person? And apparently he was a traitor?

"Alfred! Come here please!"

Alfred gulped and ran into the room, "Yes dad?"

"You may go out to the commoners in the town and play. But be back by two. I want you to be with me when we hold a certain ceremony." Arthur smirked. That smirk made Alfred nervous.

"Don't scare him Arthur. There's no need for him to fear this trial." A woman next to him spoke softly. Arthur turned and gave her a warning glare, "Quiet Michelle. He has to learn one day."

The female nodded and sat back down. Arthur turned his green gaze back to Alfred, "you may go play."

"Thanks dad." Alfred dipped his head and made his way to the front doors. The front doors were huge. He pushed them open with groans of strength, and closed them behind him with loud pants. He made his way out of the palace garden and to the town. He stopped at the foot of the town, waiting….

"BOO!"

Alfred was pushed to the ground by a familiar force. He heaved and stared up the figure and smiled. The figure gave him a returned smirk, and helped him up, "What's up Al?"

"Nothing, really. How about you Yong Soo? You're dad finally let you visit me?"

"No. I snuck out again. Being in The Kingdom Of The Sun means you really are taken under control by your elders. My dad won't let anyone out of the kingdom unless their soldiers or are out on business." Yong Soo turned away, "You're lucky. You have King Arthur."

"But your dad is nice too, isn't he?" Alfred pat his friends back. Yong Soo retreated from his hand and snarled, "He is. But he is too controlling. He is very strict about food and he won't let us do what we want. I don't want to act all fancy! I want to be who I am!"

"I understand," Alfred sighed, "my father won't really let me be myself either. I don't want to be a fancy king like him. I just want to be myself."

"Then we're two of a kind," Yong Soo smirked, "come on, let's go mess with the animals."

"That again? We got in a lot of trouble last time. Your father almost started a war. Anyway, won't he kill you if he finds out you came here again?"

"This time I won't get caught. I got Kiku to cover for me." Yong Soo smirked. He seemed proud of his plan. Alfred shrugged and they continued down the path, heading for the farms. The town was full of people; maybe a little too many. At least their kingdom wasn't as crowded as King Yao's. After a half hour of walking they made it to one of the farms. Yong Soo turned to the chickens and smirked, "let's spook 'em."

"How?"

"Throw a fox in there or something, I don't know! We can just chase them ourselves?"

"Yong Soo, I shouldn't get in trouble. We've got an important trial this afternoon, and I don't want my father to dismiss me from seeing it." Alfred whined. Yong Soo raised an eyebrow,  
"A _trial?_ Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, a trial. Can I watch? I really want to see a prisoner!"

"Well, I don't know. They say he's been on trial for a year now…."

Yong Soo pouted, "Oh come on, Alfred. I'm your friend! Can't I watch?"

"I guess….but you should stay hidden." Alfred warned. He trembled a little when Yong Soo gave his usual creepy chuckle. "Alfred, I know how to _not_ get caught! I'm Yong Soo, remember?"

"You say that, but may I remind you how many times you've gotten caught coming here?"

"Oh shut up about that and listen. Point is, is that I wanna see. Father always sends us to our rooms when there's a trial. Wait, is it a public trial?"

Alfred shivered, "Yes."

"Ok then. Whenever there's a trial, my father never let's us see. Me and Mei Mei tried to see one, but we got caught and father punished us. I want to see at least _one_. Can I?"

"I guess…."

"Yay! Thanks Al you're the best!" Yong Soo pulled his friend into a tight hug, and Alfred began to turn blue. His friend released him from his tight grasp and he gasped for air.

_*Ding!* *Ding!*_

The clock tower struck two. It was two 'o clock already? The trial was beginning. Far away, Alfred and his friend could hear the many voices of a moving crowd, heading to the square. "Let's go," Alfred said. Yong Soo nodded and they raced off with the crowd.

At the square, Alfred his Yong Soo in a black cloak so no one would recognize him. They stood in the crowd, waiting for the prisoner to be brought out. Alfred could hear the people murmuring words of curiosity. Some murmured words of disgust and hatred. This "Gilbert" person must have done something truly terrible.

Loud trumpets indicated that his Father walked out onto his patio. All cheered when they saw him, and Arthur nodded to them with a smile. Francis stood beside him. Alfred flinched when his father's eyes fell onto him. Arthur motioned his head for him to come to the patio with him. Alfred didn't want to disobey, but he couldn't leave Yong Soo. "I've gotta go."

"What?"

"My father wants me on his patio with him. Just stay hidden while this trial goes on, and after it's over."

"Ok." Yong Soo nodded. Alfred turned and rushed past the people into the castle. He ran down the long halls, that had paintings and gold beyond anyone's wildest dreams. He made it to his father, panting from the amount of running he did. His father rose and eyebrow, "why so tired, poppet? You shouldn't be so tired from a little running."

_A little? The castle is big dad! I also had to push past the commoners and run though the garden!_ He wanted to say it, but out of respect he kept his mouth shut. "Sorry dad."

"It's ok. Now," he turned to the crowd, "Bring out the prisoner!"

Two doors flew open by the side of the castle. Everyone backed up when two guards carried a man with white hair and crimson red eyes to the front of the castle. They tied his hands to the wall and backed up, giving the prisoner smug looks. The prisoner rose his head. Alfred gagged. The poor man had been beaten. He looked weak, tired, hungry, and so on. He looked so beaten down Alfred thought he would just die there. Alfred just watched when his father began to speak:

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! You've been denying it for over a year now. Every time we hold a trial for you, you deny it! Tell us now! Did you kill Vogel?!"

The man looked up to Alfred's father, his tired red eyes burning with hatred, "I didn't…."

"What'd you say? Speak up you fool!"

"I SAID I DID'NT!" Gilbert shrieked, "I didn't kill her! I tried to save her! King Ivan killed her! I didn't do it!"

"Vash says you were holding her with a knife in your hand! You killed her!" A voice rang from the crowd, and yowls of agreement followed it. Alfred turned his gaze to Gilbert's. Gilbert gave a swift glare to his father.

"I'll ask one more time, Gilbert. Did you do it?! CONFESS! Ivan didn't do it. He wasn't even in that battle! I was told so!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" The prisoner's eyes dripped tears, and Alfred could see the gaze the prisoner gave his father. Confusion, despair, and fear.

He wasn't lying.

"Dad, I think he's telling the truth."

"Nonsense Alfred. This man is a traitor!"

The crowd screamed their approval, and Francis just turned his head away.

"FRANCIS YOU COWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU DIDN'T DEFEND ME AT ALL!" Gilbert's shrieks rang through the air, "You care about that rich scum more then me! We've been friends forever!"

Francis didn't reply. He just kept his gaze inside the room. Alfred turned his gaze back to Gilbert's. Gilbert looked so sad and hurt. Alfred knew this poor man was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. Finally the two guards who had brought him to the front of the castle untied him and grabbed by the arms. Gilbert began to kick and try to pry away from them, "I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocent!"

The crowd just yowled hurtful words at him as they carried him back to the prison. Alfred felt sorrow for the poor man. He wasn't guilty. "Dad, I-"

"The trial is over! You may go back to your usual lives." Arthur called the trial to an end, and the commoners, including a hidden Yong Soo, began to walk away.

Arthur walked back inside the room, Alfred and Francis close behind him. "Mon ami, if he doesn't confess, why do you keep him alive?"

Arthur sighed, "because I want him to suffer. Suffer so much that he knows the pain Vogel felt when she died. The pain that Vash felt when he saw her dead, in his arms."

Alfred shuddered. His father wasn't this cruel! Once Francis and his father had begun to chat he dashed down the stairs back outside. He raced to the front of the castle, "Yong Soo? Yong Soo?"

"Over here!" Yong Soo called from behind a few barrels. Alfred ran to him, ducking behind the barrels.

"Interesting prisoner you have here." The Korean boy snorted.

"I just-I just can't believe my father never told me about this prisoner." Alfred turned away, the hurt in his eyes growing, "he tells me everything!"

"They're adults man; they never tell you everything," Yong Soo placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "once you're older I'm sure he'll _truly_ tell you everything."

Alfred smiled, "You're probably right."

"Well I better go. My father usually gets lunch ready at this time and if I'm not there I'm screwed. See ya later!"

Alfred turned sharply, "can you make it back alone?!"

"I'll be fine! I got here myself so I can get back by myself! See ya!" Yong Soo raced through the people to the front doors of the kingdom, planning his usual sneak-out.

Alfred sighed. He was always worried about his friend getting caught. Why couldn't he have a friend in the kingdom? A friend who didn't live so far away? He only became friends with Yong Soo because he found him sneaking around their food supply one day. He was going to turn him in, but Yong Soo begged him not to, and told him he was the son of Yao.

He wasn't lying, because eventually Yao came to the kingdom looking for him. Yong Soo got in trouble, but returned a few times without his father's permission. He and Alfred just grew closer over time and became good friends. Alfred didn't know how they became such good friends; it just happened.

His mind turned on another thought. If his father had hidden this prisoner from him, what else was he hiding from him?

**Author's note!**

**See? Two chapters in one day. I deserve a cookie XD**

**Anyway I hope this is coming out ok. I understand if it doesn't make much sense. It will over time XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	3. Conflict

_Chapter three_

_Conflict_

**Eleven years later…**(Sorry to those who despise time skips)

The sun rays hit Alfred's eyes like a bolt of lightning in a dark stormy sky. He turned over in his bed with a muffled groan. He didn't want to get up. Not today.

Alas, he turned twenty-two today. But who cares right now? He was in for the same thing he got every day. Now that he was older, he was lectured more. Even more then from when he was a little kid. He had no freedom. His father told him to do everything he wanted. He basically ran his life. He remembered the day he asked why. Why his father kept everything from him….

_~Flashback~_

"_Father? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_That we had a head soldier. And even more, that he betrayed us. Honestly, I don't think he's lying. I think he's telling the truth."_

"_Alfred, if you trust others so easily you'll be vulnerable. Others will attack you at ease. You must learn to know who to trust, and who to defy."_

"_Maybe _you_ should learn to trust more! Did you just throw him in jail without giving him a true chance to speak? A chance to speak without the entire town staring down on him? Give him a chance!"_

"_Alfred! Don't talk back to me that way. Show your father some respect."_

"_I do! Just maybe, this man, Gilbert, deserves to be heard. Maybe-"_

"_Alfred, go to bed. You have lessons tomorrow."_

"_Don't try to shoo me away from this conversation father!"_

_*Slap!*_

"_Ahh!"_

"_Go to bed Alfred. Now."_

"_Y…..Yes sir…..sniff!"_

_~Real time~_

His father never really listened to him. Ever. He loved his father, but the old man never let him speak his mind or be himself. He controlled what he ate, what he wore, where he went, he could go on! He just wanted his freedom. Maybe he could rebel? No. He couldn't hurt his father. But this is what bothered him the most:

His father never told him anything.

He actually just found out yesterday his father and King Yao had teamed up for a battle against The Kingdom Of Shadows. Unfortunately they lost. It seems without this "Gilbert" guy, they've fallen behind. Seems Vash couldn't take his place properly.

Alfred just got himself up and did his usual morning routine. Showered, dressed, and ate. Now he just had to wait. Wait for his father to come for him for something else. He felt so bored. He felt like his life was boring. He hadn't seen Yong Soo in the past two years. Yong Soo had gotten caught sneaking out again, and his father permanently shut him in the kingdom….after beating him…..

Alfred would be more cheerful if his father didn't make him act like _him_. He just tried to make him act like a gentlemen, a perfect king. He didn't want that! He wanted to be himself. But of course his father wouldn't listen. He also kept putting Gilbert on trial every few months for the past eleven years. Every time Alfred saw the poor prisoner he wanted to yell 'I'll clear your name!' but he couldn't. He wanted to though.

"Alfred."

Alfred turned to see his father standing in the doorway. His father looked proud. "You're up early. Good. I've got one last thing to teach you."

"One last thing? What does that mean?"

"Come with me."

He felt worried. He followed his father to the throne room, and they walked into the large room. They were alone.

His father walked to his patio. "Alfred, one day you will be king. And I expect you to rule over these people and take charge perfectly. You remember everything I've taught you?"

"Of course father."

"Wonderful. Remember, when you rule, be kind, trust those who are worthy to be trusted,  
and-"

"Father?" Alfred interrupted, "before anything, I have one question."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's just, well, maybe….I can lead the way I want. Isn't every leader different?" he asked hopefully. He hoped for a pleasured response, but the gaze his father returned was not promising.

"Alfred, I told you. Every leader _is_ different. But, every leader must know how to lead. I'm teaching you how to lead, and I've done all I can. Now, now you must make your own decisions."

"Finally!"

"Excuse me?"

Alfred gave him a blue, icy glare, "It's about time! I've been wanting to make my own choices and speak my mind for years! But your lessons kept me away from that! Father, you took over my life. Now you're setting me free? You're not lying?"

"Alfred, I had no idea-"

"Yes you did! You kept me away from everything! The only friend I had was Yong Soo!"

"Yong Soo?! Yao's stupid son?! Alfred I kept you from everything to teach you how to lead! I did it because I care about you! But I see I haven't tried hard enough."

"What-"

"Apparently I have to teach you more. You're acting like a child! And here I thought I was about to make you the new leader of the army."

Alfred froze. He was going to what? "Father, I-"

"Shut up! You've proved to me you're not ready. Now go to your room." Arthur made a shooing motion with his hand for the young prince to take hint and leave. Alfred turned and confronted with a low growl, "I'm twenty-two! You can't control me anymore!"

"As long as you're my son and I'm still alive, I can tell you what to do, no matter what the age. Now do as I say and-"

"ARTHUR!"

The bickering two turned their gazes to the door, which had been thrown open by Francis. They gasped at what Francis' condition looked like. He looked beaten, and there were a few bloody scratches on him as well.

"Francis! What happened?!"

"IT'S GILBERT, SIR! HE'S ESCAPED!"

Alfred said nothing. After all this time, Gilbert escaped? How?! He had a chance to escape for thirteen years! Maybe he had only gotten this chance recently? The point was he had escaped. Alfred couldn't hide his smile.

"WHAT?! SEND REINFORCEMENTS AFTER HIM NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Francis turned and ran back down the hall with ten guards, heading towards the end of the town. Alfred watched from the window as the men opened the doors to the kingdom and rushed out after the prisoner. Poor Gilbert. He had left an easy trail of blood for them to follow, so he'd be caught anyway.

"He's clever," Alfred turned to his father, who spoke with a hoarse tone, "but that traitor isn't clever enough. We'll get him, and when we do, he's in for it. I'll kill him. I'll kill him myself. Then maybe I'll go find his exiled brother and end his life as well."

"Father are you crazy?! You've gone mad! Taking his life? I told you he's innocent!"

"You wouldn't know! You weren't even in that battle thirteen years ago to see what he did. Vash explained it all!"

"Vash could be wrong! Father please don't do this!"

Arthur turned to him, hate burning in his green eyes, "Don't question me, Alfred! When I find him, he's dead. Go to your room. Don't come out until I say."

"But father-!"

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM! I TAUGHT YOU ALL I COULD BUT APPARENTLY IT WASN'T ENOUGH! NOW GO!"

There was hurt in Alfred's gaze. Was his father going crazy? No, he wasn't. This wasn't just about Gilbert escaping, it was also about the problems with The Kingdom Of Shadows. King Ivan had been trying to take over all the kingdoms for years, and pretty soon, he would have control of Yao's kingdom. Arthur was trying to help king Yao, but he was losing soldiers as King Ivan's army got stronger every day. His father was just stressed. But he didn't need to take it out on him.

And if he was going to treat him like this forever, fine. "If you insist, father." He sneered and dashed to his room.

He sat on his bed, thinking of what could happen next. A rumble of thunder erupted through the sky, followed by another streak of lightning. A thought immediately hit Alfred. Gilbert was innocent, and they were going to kill him? His father no less?

Maybe if he caught Gilbert, he would prove to his father that he could act on his own. But he didn't want them to kill and innocent man. Yes! Maybe if he got Gilbert and cleared his name, he would be respected! Maybe his father would listen to him for once.

"I've got to go. My plan must go into action." He said to himself. He realized he had to dress like a commoner. Finally, something he himself wanted to wear. He threw off the fancy clothes his father always made him wear and dawned something a commoner would wear. Thankfully he bought these commoner clothes without his father knowing. He dawned a white shirt with blue jeans, and he threw on a long brown jacket with a gunner-cowboy hat.

Awesome. Now, he just needed to escape without being seen. Adjusting his glasses he ran to the front door of the castle, making sure he wasn't caught by any guards. Stelth wasn't the only things useful that his father taught him. He slowly opened the doors and shut them. He made his way outside. Peeking out from behind a bush, he could hear the townsfolk's mad cries:

"THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS ESCAPED!"

"FIND HIM!"

_Holy crap. How am I the only one that can see this man isn't lying?_ He thought. He shook the thought away and continued. He realized that Gilbert must've left the kingdom entirely, since parties were leaving outside the kingdom into the woods.

Ah yes, the woods. They were huge, and separated all the kingdoms. Some people lived out there. Mostly poor people and witches. Who cares? He had to sneak out. Moving through the town quietly in disguise, he fit right in. Yet he couldn't help wondering how Gilbert escaped. Passing a few commoners, he eventually made it to the exit of the kingdom. He stared at the wide doors. He had never gone outside the kingdom before.

Huh, yeah, another thing his father wouldn't let him do. He sighed. No time to think about his father now. Alfred felt a little sad about leaving like this. He didn't want to make his father worry. His rage overcame his guilt, though. To prove himself, he must show them Gilbert is innocent. Alfred looked for a way to get out. He saw a few horse carriages leaving outside the kingdom full of hay. Perfectly great.

He moved slowly to a stopped one and leaped in, hoping he wasn't caught. He gulped when a nearby dog began to growl at the hay, but thankfully it was shushed by it's owner. Alfred sighed with relief, and squeaked when the carriage began to move. It moved slowly, and the horses nayed. Alfred waited a few minutes. After a while, the screaming from the town seemed to fade, and quiet was the only thing around him besides the padding of horse hooves. He popped his head out of the hay and looked around. His eyes widened with astonishment.

He was outside! Wow, it was huge! The woods had a nice smell to it. Of plants and fresh rain. Time to leave. He leaped out of the carriage and into the bushes with an 'oomph!'

It hurt for a second, but he managed to stand up. He turned around, glancing at the castle he lived in for so long. For a minute he felt a lump in his throat, wanting to cry a little.

Was he doing the right thing? He shook his head. No. No second thoughts now. Taking one last glance at the kingdom he dashed into the bushes, hoping not to be caught.

….

After a while of walking through countless bushes and ferns, Alfred managed to find a spot on the ground where soft moss grew. He fell to the floor and panted from tire.

_I-I'm so tired…I'm so hungry and thirsty. _His stomach growled. He really wished he'd thought this through.

"Damn, how could I come out here without food or water? I'm an idiot. Hopefully there are merchants nearby." He looked around. Yeah, ok. Merchants. He sighed hopelessly.

Sudden rustling in the bushes made him turn around sharply. He glared at the bushes, hoping no one had come after him. What if it was an animal? He had no weapons! He bunched his hands into fists. "If you're gonna fight, fight!" he called. The bushes rustled again.

He thought for a moment. What if someone from another kingdom found him? Would they capture him? Would they send him back? He gulped. "I said if you wanna fight, fight me!"

Suddenly there was a loud gasp and a figure burst through the bushes. Alfred screamed and flew back when the figure landed in front of him. He kicked it's head swiftly, and it let out a shriek of pain. Alfred panted widely, hoping it would run away.

Wait, it was a person.

"Get up and fight me, dick." He snarled. The figure stood up and shook, rubbing his head:

"Damn, what the fuck is wrong with you stranger? I was just trying to catch a meal, da-ze!"

"Yong Soo!"

"Who the-Alfred?!" Yong Soo cried, "It's you! Oh my god!" the two ran up to each other and shared a hug. "Damn, I haven't seen you in years!" Alfred cried.  
"You too!" Yong Soo cried. Yong Soo ended the hug, "Why'd you kick me?!"

"I didn't know it was you!" he cried, "and who the hell jumps from the bushes like that?!"

Yong Soo turned away, "I told you, I was trying to catch a meal. Honestly I thought you were a vulture."

"_Ew._ Anyway, why are you out here?"

"Why are _you _out here?" he retorted.

"Long story," Alfred sighed. Yong Soo rose an eyebrow, "I have all the time in the world."

Alfred began the story. Yong Soo listened curiously, his eyes widening toward the end. He rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Heh, that Gilbert guy finally did it, eh? And hey, we're on the same boat."

"Huh?"

"I ran away from my father today. I couldn't take it anymore. Out of all of us, he liked me the least, and like I've said before, he's so annoying. He's decided to make Kiku the next king." Yong Soo kicked a pebble sadly. Alfred gave his friend a sympathetic gaze, "I'm sorry you're not the next king, but I'm sure your father loved you all equally."

"Nah, he loves Kiku best. Kaoru comes after him. And I know my sisters are above me. I just know it."

Alfred shook his head and sighed, "Well, while we're both out here, wanna help me find Gilbert? I could use help." Yong Soo turned to him and smirked, "Are you dumb? Of course I'll help you pal! You're the only friend I've ever had."

Alfred smiled, "Same to you, pal. Wait, what about your siblings?"

"DON'T PUSH IT."

"Sorry." He murmured. "Anyway, you've been in the forest before. Any specific place you think we should go? Gilbert's gotta be hiding somewhere. And we better find him before any search parties in my kingdom do," he turned his head back to the path to the kingdom. He missed it a little already. _I wonder if my father knows I'm gone…._

"Ok pal. I only know the way from my kingdom to yours, that's all. However, we can find that guy together, kay?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Great. Hmm, follow me. I think there's old abandoned dens from animals that way. They make good hiding spots; especially the ones left by foxes and wolves." Yong Soo began to walk towards his right, dodging tall grass and ferns along the way.

"Ok, I'm coming." Alfred said, following behind. He felt a little nervous. What in the world was in this forest?

**Author's note!**

**Chapter 3, done. Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I thought it was rushed but I tried.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


End file.
